Black Mage
Backstory Now this is a story All about how my life Got twisted upside down And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the Black Mage Of TR In west Mysidia Born and raised Academy o' Magic's where I spent Most of my days Chilling out, maxing And casting all cool And all shooting some Fireball Outside of school When a couple of guys They were out to do good Started fightin' crime in our neighborhood I killed one or two classmates, and the Dean got scared She said your exiled To the Kingdom of Cornelia And so followed the events of 8-Bit Theater. Appearance Since his body is made up of chaotic energy, Chaos' death has resulted in the normally fat Black Mage to become frail and thin. The robes he wears hang off his form as if worn by a skeleton. He wears blue robes and a light brown wizard's hat. The what allows him to maintain his humanoid form. Removing it causes Mage to turn into a weak wisp, as he is essentially a Chaos Elemental and Chaos is permenantly gone. His typing is Dark/Psychic in normal form, and Dark/Ghost in wisp form. He is weak and easily taken down in his current state, needing help from his Pokemon to even walk more than a few feet. In a wheelchair. Personality Black Mage is easily angered and vengeful. If he percieves someone as an enemy, he will stop whenever he can to make their life a living hell. On the flip side, due to his soul being balanced out by a wish from one of the Flying Walrus' miracle candies, Mage has become increasingly loyal to allies. He also strongly advocates freedom of choice for those who ally themselves with him. With the destruction of Chaos, much of the god's hate, anger, and capriciousness that fueled his magic are no longer influencing him, and he is in better control of his previously wild emotions and whims. Abilities With the destruction of Chaos, Mage has lost access to his black magic, Chaos being the source of its power. Despite the loss of his main power source, Mage remains a nexus of chaos magic, and Special-based Dark or Ghost moves may be learned when he is struck with them. Only a maximum of four moves can be kept at a time. Moveset: Dark Pulse Mage is not able to use knives or other melee weapons effectively in his weakened state. Equipment *Wizard's Hat (currently worn) *Badge Case (Cerulean, Saffron, Azalea, Veilstone, Snowpoint, Oreburgh, Eterna, Pastoria, Hearthome, used to have more but others have been lost) *Bag of Holding (contains most of the rest of the inventory) *Knife Collection *Broken Red Chain *Enchanted Dagger (Wielded by his Furret, boosts Accuracy and Crit Rate) *Wabbajack (Wielded by Mage, causes random effects, not all are beneficial) *Modded Pokedex (His Porygon added some features such as FORMADS link and a camera) *Various trainer supplies *Spell books, spell components, mostly dark arts and rituals *Various magic potions which may fail or malfunction due to Mage having failed Alchemy class *Thunder Robe (grants wearer Motor Drive) *Blaze Robe (currently worn, grants wearer Flash Fire) *Prosthetic Snag Machine Arm (malfunctioning, cannot Snag) *Dagger of Communism (Knifetaser Handle + Red Chain Fragment, wielded by Flo) *Ring of the Dead (Ran has it currently) *Gunblade Knifegun (Wielded by Mage, uses Swift or Metal Claw) *Omnibred (Wielded by his Aggron) Pokemon Wonderfag- Wonder Guard Spiritomb, taking levels of White Mage, likes to bake cake. Wonder Guard - immune to non-super effective moves. Presently hiding in an alternate dimension for fear of being devoured by the Hollow One. Flo- A kleptomaniac Haunter. Normally somewhat smug and overconfident, recent failures have humbled her a little. Levitate- immune to Ground moves./DoC: May lower Sp. Attack of both attackers when used. Allows user to use Metal Claw, can also be used with some Physical Moves. *Thief *Trick *Destiny Bond *Shadow Ball Venom- Drapion, poison glands were disabled due to a mutation during evolution. Bug/Dark type instead of Poison/Dark. Sniper- crits deal more damage./Muscle Band: Boosts Physical Moves. *X-Scissor *Acupressure *Crunch *Knock Off Bobo- Cacturne, obtained through IRC Shenanigans, transferred by 4th Wall Magic. Water Absorb- Water attacks heal Bobo by 1/4 max HP. *Payback *Needle Arm *Brick Break *Sand Attack Dart- Butterfree. Compoundeyes- Increases accuracy. *Signal Beam *Sleep Powder *Air Cutter *Dream Eater CALLED- Porygon-2 bought off the internet. Word choice during naming resulted in it being stuck with the name CALLED. Trace- Copies opponent's ability. *Recover *Signal Beam *Conversion 2 *Psybeam Kary- Fire Arbok from Holon. Shed Skin- Chance to shed a major status condition each turn. *Fire Fang *Crunch *Glare *Fire Spin Viceroy- Steel Sandslash from Holon. Sand Veil- Evasion+ in Sandstorm. *Earthquake *Metal Claw *Dig *Iron Tail Cthulhu- Psychic/Water Omastar from Holon. Shell Armor- Immune to critical hits. *Psybeam *Ancientpower *Rain Dance *Surf Rocky- Fighting Meganium from Holon. Overgrow- Increases power of Grass moves when health is low. *Light Screen *Magical Leaf *Aura Sphere *Reflect Leonard- Formerly, the Beheeyem Harrawk. Black Mage accidentally discovered the species' weakness, killing it. Afterwards, he summoned an evil spirit to possess the body. Appears pale and gaunt, as the body is just barely preserved by the inhabiting spirit. Qualifies as a Shadow Pokemon, and appears as one to those with the ability or tech to see such things. As a tradeoff for the Shadow moves, healing moves or magic damage it, as it is undead. Synchronize: Stat ailments this character receive also afflict the attacker. *Shadow Hold *Shadow Panic *Shadow Rave *Shadow Sky Gavin- Giant Albino Cave Whirlipede. Blind and rather surly. Poison Point- May poison physical attackers. *Poison Jab *Rock Climb *Rollout *Steamroller Alpha-191- Vaeiiran altered Pidgeot. Type Shift- Changes type to be super effective against last type it was hit by./Wide Lens: Increases Accuracy by 1. *Fly *Brave Bird *Type-changing Return *Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Energy Ball Alfredsson- Missingno. Nuff said. Aftermath- Upon defeat, Missingno.'s instability damages the opponent, and can cause deletion or corruption of the pixels in the area. *Fissure *Mega Punch *Toxic *Fly Window- A strange glitch creature taken from Bikke on Mt. Moon. Skill Link- Multi-hit moves always hit 5 times. *TM50 *Mimic *Waterfall *Thunderpunch Orange- Tangrowth, overly curious and naive. Leaf Guard- Immune to Status Effects in the sun. *Sleep Powder *Tickle *Power Whip *Leech Seed Bill- Warlord of Fire Shiny Furret with an eye patch, Keen Eye- No accuracy loss./Enchanted Dagger: Accuracy and Crit Rate boosted 1. Allows use of Metal Claw, and compatible with some other Physical Moves. *Sucker Punch *Fire Punch *Sunny Day *Me First Gray- Shiny Umbreon, lazy. Anagram of Gary, who also has an Umbreon. Coincidence? I think not. Synchronize- Attacker also gets status conditions Umbreon is afflicted with. *Bite *Rest *Confuse Ray *Moonlight Grenade- Electrode taken from Silph. Soundproof- Immune to most sound-based moves. *Electro Ball *Charge Beam *Rollout *Light Screen Magnemite II- Magnemite taken from Silph. Sturdy- Immune to OHKO attacks or being knocked out from full HP./Magnet: Boosts power of electric-type moves by 20%. *Supersonic *Thunder Wave *Metal Sound *Thundershock Corona- Volcarona, motherly, overprotective, loves to cook. Flame Body- chance to inflict burn on physical attacker. *Whirlwind *Quiver Dance *Heat Wave *Bug Buzz Sigil- Sigilyph, stalks people. Magic Guard- Immune to non-direct damage. *Cosmic Power *Fly *Psychic *Sky Attack Kerrigan- Shiny Kabutops. Covered in orange runes. Cursed Body- Chance to disable a physical attack move that hits it. *Rock Slide *Scald *Hone Claws *Night Slash Ditto- Carries a tomahawk, easy to piss off, prefers to transform into inanimate objects. Rescued form Hell by Black Mage. Limber- Immune to paralysis./Tomahawk: Allows use of additional moves. Not used in regular battles. *Transform *Roar *Slash (Only usable with tomahawk) *False Swipe (only usable with tomahawk) Erin- Shiny Aggron, strong-willed and just. Sturdy- Immune to 1HKOs/Omnibred: Axe which ignores opponent's defense. Allowes use of Iron Tail, also usable with some compatable Physical Moves. Only one on team who can lift the weapon, which is not used in regular battles. *Iron Head *Stone Edge *Hone Claws *Stealth Rock Double D(ead)- Phanton Mage caught up north after killing it and then ressurecting it. Insomina- Cannot fall asleep. *Iron Tail *Wood Hammer *Curse *Explosion DeathSatan- Piloswine, utterly clueless. Snow Cloak- Higher evasion in Hail. *Hail *Earthquake *Ice Shard *Swagger Canada- Bibarel, wants to be a gangster. Unaware- Enemy stat changes are ignored./Hockey Stick: physical water- and ice-type moves have an additional flinch number. *Super Fang *Waterfall *Surf *Yawn Dodger- Peruvian jumping Ferrothorn. Iron Barbs- Damages enemies that make physical contact. *Rollout *Gyro Ball *Bounce *Curse Artemis- Nidoqueen, obtained as a Nidorina in the Safari Zone. Rivalry- Bonus to damage to same gender, penalty to opposite gender. *Earthquake *Poison Jab *Substitute *Body Slam Tino- Dragonite with a very confused sense of morality. Inner Focus- Will never flinch. *Dragon Rush *Hurricane *Hone Claws *Dragon Tail Category:Characters